


shooting stars and silver moons.

by Bells670



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, kun and jae have crushes and everyone knows except them, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells670/pseuds/Bells670
Summary: "I accidentally told Jia I'd bring my boyfriend to her wedding.""But you don't have a boyfriend," Lucas reminded him, confused."That's exactly the problem. She just kept going on and on about how great her fiance was and how she couldn't wait until I finally fell in love so I'd stop bothering her about how annoying and gushy she is and I got sick of it and told her to put me down for a plus one at the wedding....Anyone want a free trip to Fujian over the break?" Kun tried pathetically.***full summary inside***





	1. intro.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first work on Ao3 uwu so pls be nice. this "chapter" is just a full summary and a family tree since I basically had to create all of Kun's family myself. The full story will begin in the next chapter.

Full Summary:  
Kun has to go back to Fujian for a family wedding when he accidentally tells his sister he's bringing a boy...she subsequently tells the whole family. Now Kun has to ask his friend Jaehyun (who definitely does NOT make his stomach erupt into butterflies) to go with him and pretend to be his boyfriend for 2 weeks. Jaehyun agrees since Kun is one of his closest friends (and is also making him food for a month straight when they get back) but doesn't quite expect everything he gets. From a crazy close family to plain crazy cousins, Jaehyun is in for a whirlwind adventure with feelings that seem to grow by the second.

main characters:  
Qian Jia - Kun's sister  
Qian Yubi - Kun's mother  
Qian Ju-Long - Kun's father  
Yang Mei - Kun's little cousin  
Yang Bai - Kun's aunt (mother's sister)  
Yang Han - Kun's uncle  
Qian Liling - Kun's paternal grandma  
Qian Lim - Kun's paternal grandpa  
Zhou Sheng - Jia's fiance  
Zhou Min - Sheng's mother  
Zhou Shan - Sheng's father  
Qian Kun  
Jung Jaehyun

Another note: the rating may change and I will continue to add tags as they become applicable. I'm not 100% sure where this story is going as of now so I will adjust as needed. Please enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @bells670  
> Twitter: @honeyykpop  
> curious cat: @honeyykpop
> 
> come talk to me!


	2. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun digs himself into a hole but Jaehyun is there to help him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited I apologize

Kun sighed as he hung up on his sister, finally finished with her excited screams. How the hell was he gonna get out of this one? He stepped out from behind the library into the warm sun and went to find his friends, after having waved them on when Jia called. He finally caught up with the group at the small cafe they had planned to go to down the street and sat with them, thanking Sicheng for having bought his drink.  
"You ok Kun? You look...concerned? Worried? Tired? I'm not really sure, just latch onto a label you think fits," Lucas told him after he sighed for the billionth time.  
"ehh not really," Kun shrugged. "I accidentally told Jia I'd bring my boyfriend to her wedding."  
"But you don't have a boyfriend," Lucas reminded him, confused.  
"That's exactly the problem. She just kept going on and on about how great her fiance was and how she couldn't wait until I finally fell in love so I'd stop bothering her about how annoying and gushy she is and I got sick of it and told her to put me down for a plus one at the wedding....Anyone want a free trip to Fujian over the break?" Kun tried pathetically. His friends all looked at him sympathetically, shaking their heads. Of course they all had plans, break was in two weeks and he had to not only figure out who to bring but also how to get a ticket for them with destroying his wallet.  
"Hey I have an idea!" Xiaojun exclaimed suddenly. "What about Jaehyun? He was gonna just stay here over break anyway and you two are close, he'd totally fake date you for 2 weeks if you asked...and maybe bribed him with some food?"  
Kun considered. He and Jaehyun were close and the boy didn't have plans for break so convincing him to go in the first place wouldn't be difficult. The difficult part would be the dating but Kun probably could convince him with the promise of some homemade food. Kun shrugged ,"yeah I'll ask him later. Anyway what are you all actually planning on doing for break?"  
The boys say there for another hour, discussing vacation plans, difficult classes, and Lucas's failed love life with the cute dance major in his literature class.  
Eventually the boys all leave, each previously engaged with other plans, and Kun heads back to his apartment to find Jungwoo cooking dinner already.  
"Hey Woo!" Kun calls cheerfully before heading to his room to think over the semi-plan he had formed. The only details so far were:  
1\. Ask Jaehyun to fake date for two weeks  
2\. Go to China and fake date for two weeks  
So obviously he was missing a couple details but he'd figure them out.  
After dinner that night Kun goes to bed early, but he can't fall asleep. For hours he tosses and turns over the idea of fake dating one of his best friends and lying to his family. Finally he falls into a restless sleep and wakes up to his beeping alarm far too early the next morning. He shuts it off, remembering his breakfast-date with the very thing that had been troubling him: Jung Jaehyun. Before falling asleep he had figure out how he would lay the situation out to Jaehyun, but he was still nervous about it. A small part of himself asked why he was so nervous. If Jaehyun said no then he could just tell his family that his "boyfriend" ended up having to stay in Korea last minute for a family emergency or couldn't get the time off work or some other equally plausible excuse. But another part of him desperately hoped Jaehyun would say yes and he'd be able to take the boy back to his home town to meet his family and spend time with him alone for two weeks. He'd unpack those thoughts later. He finally pulled himself out of bed and began getting ready, pulling a sweater and a pair of old jeans on before deciding that maybe he should make a little effort in his appearance for this breakfast. Finally he shows up at the restaurant they had agreed on and finds Jaehyun already sitting there. Kun takes a moment to appreciate the way the light hits Jaehyun's light hair. The boy sits there in a light blue sweater, dimples appearing ever so slightly as he reads the menu, and soft golden light falling over him making him look like he was glowing. Kun shook his head a little before walking over, a big smile on his face. Jaehyun's face lights up at Kun sitting down. They begin talking with each other about everything happening with their lives and quickly order their food before Kun decides he has to ask.  
"So Jae, you don't have any plans over break do you?" Kun asked, suddenly.  
"Oh, uh no I was just going to stay here and I don't know, keep myself occupied?" Jaehyun responded sheepishly.  
Kun smiled wider,"How would you like to go on an all expenses paid trip to Fujian, China?"  
"Kun I can't accept that, plane tickets are expensive!" Jaehyun protested.  
Kun shrugged,"Dont worry about that I can get a good deal but there is a catch. You have to pretend to be my boyfriend for the full two weeks for my sister's wedding?"  
Jaehyun stared at Kun like he's grown a second head. "What?"  
Kun sighed before launching into the full story of accidentally telling his sister he's bring someone, and his sister then telling the whole family, made obvious by the text from his mother and three calls from his grandmother, and how Jaehyun was the only one without plans and of the few Kun thought he'd be able to pass off as his boyfriend. As he was talking Jaehyun just sat there, nodding slightly, taking everything in. When Kun had finished he shrugged a little. "Yeah as long as you really don't mind paying for my ticket Ill go and pretend to be your boyfriend. But I also have a catch. When we get back you're cooking me food for a month." Kun thought for a moment before deciding this was a fair trade. They shook on it and Kun decided to spend the rest of breakfast prepping Jaehyun for the craziness that is his family. He discussed his sister's Bridezilla tendencies, his father's stress about how much Jia was spending on her wedding, his grandmother's general discontent with everything, and his young cousin Mei's childlike obliviousness about everything involving the wedding. By the end of breakfast Jaehyun's head was spinning with information and he was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @bells670  
> Twitter: @honeyykpop  
> curious cat: @honeyykpop
> 
> come talk to me!


	3. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun meets the family (and shows extreme whipped behavior).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i...have no excuse. exams are (mostly) over now so I should have some more time to update (no promises though, sorry!)

a week later, Kun woke up before the sun rose, shutting off his alarm and shuffling out to the living room to wake up Jaehyun. They had agreed that the boy would spend the night at Kun’s before going to the airport since their flight left so early. While Jaehyun slipped into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, Kun busied himself in the kitchen with the coffee machine. Half an hour later they were out the door, both rubbing their eyes and carting a sleepy Jungwoo behind them to drive the car back to the apartment after they got to the airport. Over the past week Jaehyun had tirelessly been learning all there was to know about Kun’s family and his past, as well as helping Kun come up with a story as to how they met and began dating. They kept it general and vague but had details they could add on if anyone asked. Finally the day had arrived to fly to Fujian and though Jaehyun knew he was ready he was also nervous about messing up and, strangely, meeting Kun's family. They got through security at the airport with only a little time to spare before the plane began boarding. Kun went off to buy candy and water bottles for the flight while Jaehyun stood in the long line for bagels to get them both breakfast. They reconvened a while later at their gate and almost immediately began boarding the plane. Once seated they traded what they had bought so each could eat his breakfast and have a water bottle. Kun had payed a little extra for a nonstop flight, but it was still close to 6 hours and they both quickly settled in to nap before being thrust into a flurry of wedding activities. Jaehyun had learned that Jia's fiance, Sheng, had asked Kun to be his best man so Kun had to participate in most of the wedding setup and had to help with the Bachelor Party but Kun was positive that his mother would be able to find ways of keeping Jaehyun busy.  
6 hours later, they arrived at the airport and quickly walked to baggage claim to get their luggage before escaping the crowds out to the parking lot. Kun walked quickly down one row before they heard an excited scream and saw a woman vaguely resembling Kun running towards them. Kun dropped his bags quickly to catch the small woman and spun her around before setting her back down on the ground. While they had been distracted, a more reserved man with smile lines crinkling the corners of his eyes had walked up behind them. He shook hands with Kun, then let the other turn to Jaehyun to introduce him.  
"Jae this is my sister Jia and her fiance Sheng!" Kun said, excitedly. Jaehyun went to shake their hands but Jia quickly pulled him into a tight hug and Sheng only smiled at the girl. She finally let Jaehyun and he shook hands with Sheng before they all picked up the forgotten baggage and walked to the car. Jia began talking in animated Chinese. Jaehyun didn't recognize it and assumed it was the dialect, something he very rarely heard Kun speak, but every once in a while Jia would throw a few words in Mandarin towards Jaehyun, to which he tried to answer but was not very successful. He cringed inwardly everytime he heard himself slip up but one look at Kun had him feeling better. The boy was beaming, with a smile from ear to ear, and would regularly interrupt to respond to something Jia was saying in his dialect. Jaehyun realized he had no idea what Kun went through every day, having to translate everything he said before he was able to speak, keeping track of everything everyone else was saying, and not being able to speak his native language, or at least dialect, with anyone. His heart ached a little for the boy and Jaehyun made the decision that he would begin appreciating the fact that he still lived in his home country and could communicate so easily. They quickly made it to the Qian family home and Jia and Sheng helped the boys unpack and get into the house. Jia said something to Kun and Kun translated to Jaehyun that their mother and father were out of the house right now shopping but would be back soon. Jaehyun nodded and allowed Kun to lead him to the back of the house into a bedroom. The room was mostly bare, with just a bed, nightstand, and small desk, but Jaehyun could tell immediately that this had been Kun’s childhood bedroom. There were pictures hung up on the walls and scattered across the desk of a younger-Kun with other Chinese boys and beyond that Jaehyun could sense how much calmer Kun was as soon as he entered the room. Kun set his bags down at the foot of the bed and Jaehyun followed suit, suddenly shy to be in such a large part of the other’s life.  
“Mom changed it into a guest bedroom after I left, but everytime i come back to visit I put the pictures back up. I guess she got tired of taking them down,” Kun said, voice barely above a whisper.  
“Show them to me?” Jaehyun asked softly. Kun nodded and began pointing to pictures, telling Jae the story behind all of them - who was in them, what they had been doing, how old he had been in each. Jae held on to every word, ecstatic that Kun was allowing him to see such an intimate piece of him. All too quickly Jae heard the front door open and a pair of voices flowing through the house.  
“Mom and dad are home,” Kun smiled. “Ready?”  
Jaehyun shakes his head but he’s smiling as well. Kun grabs his hand and gently kisses his cheek, causing Jae to turn red, then leads them back through the beautiful house to the kitchen where his parents have begun to unload the food they bought.  
“Where have you two lovebirds been off to?” Kun teases his parents to announce their arrival in the room.  
J aehyun almost laughs at the scene in front of him. Both parents’ heads shoot up at the same time with comically large eyes. Jaehyun doesn’t know why they seem so surprised considering they knew the boys were coming in today but he figured it was because it had been so long since they’d seen their son. They both rushed over to hug Kun, but before to long they turned their eyes on to Jaehyun, who turned red and sheepish under their gaze.  
In impeccable Mandarin, Kun introduces Jaehyun as his boyfriend. His parents put in wide smiles and began to quickly talk over each other trying to talk to him. They said hello and that it was nice to meet him and then turned to Kun and said something in dialect that Jaehyun later found out was them telling him that Jae was very handsome and he seemed like a good person. After a hug from Kun’s mother, who introduced herself as Yubi, Kun made up an excuse for them to escape back to the bedroom while his parents made dinner. Jaehyun couldn’t tell for sure but he was pretty sure Kun had told his parents they were tired and would be napping. This hypothesis was further proved when his father, Ju-Long, repeated one of the words (“napping”) with a wink and Yubi whipped his arm with the kitchen towel she was holding. Kun laughed as he took Jaehyun’s hand, causing him to blush again, and led him back to the bedroom. He and Kun both changed into more comfortable clothes and lied down on the queen size bed. Jaehyun couldn’t help himself to turning on his side and watching Kun lay there. He mentally traced the boy’s profile and watched his long eyelashes flutter against his cheek bones slightly. After a few moments Kun cracked an eye open, catching Jaehyun staring at him, and smiled.  
“Careful now,” Kun laughed. “If mom catches you looking at me like that she’ll start planning our wedding.” Jaehyun felt like his entire existence was just blushing around Kun...when was the last time he wasn’t embarrassed? Oh yeah, before coming to China. They had only been there a few hours how would he survive?  
Apparently Jaehyun had been tired because the next thing he knew he was waking up, pressed against Kun with his face in the other’s neck. Kun had his arm around him and his hand was playing with Jaehyun’s hair, softly threading through and tugging. He groaned slightly as he woke up and Kun stopped playing with his hair, which only made him want to groan more. Instead, he pulled away from Kun, mumbling an apology for falling asleep so close to the other. Kun shrugged and said he didn’t mind, but allowed Jaehyun to pull away anyway.  
“It’s probably about time for dinner,” Kun told Jaehyun softly, starting to get out of bed. Everything in Jaehyun was screaming at him to stay there in the comfortable bed in the room that reminded him of Kun, and continue to cuddle with the boy but instead he shook his head a little and reached into his backpack for the water bottle he still had there. After a moment of waking up, Kun smiled and grabbed his hand and together they walked out of the bedroom, ready to face the whole family, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's pretty short, a more substantial update is coming (I promise)


	4. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #savejaehyun2019 (seriously save this poor gay disaster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow another chapter I'm so proud of myself (I told y'all a longer chapter was on its way). anyway enjoy this because it's gonna be a couple days before I can update again, but I'm hoping by Monday or Tuesday another chapter will be up.

Dinner passed without event, Jaehyun learning more about Kun's family and them learning more about Jae. as expected, they tossed question after question about the boys' relationship, each easily answered by the story the boys had invented. After dinner Kun decided to give Jae a tour of their property and his parents waved them off with wide smiles and knowing eyes. Kun took him out back and showed him the playhouse his father had built for him and Jia and the old barn he often hid in.

Eventually they got to the end of the large yard, marked by a slow creek, and Kun told Jae about his childhood summers spent with his feet in the creek and the sun on his face. although it was still a bit too cold to actually get in the creek, both boys stuck their feet in for a few moments before they began shivering and decided to turn back. When they got back to the house, they sat on the swinging bench on the front porch to watch the sun set. Yubi brought out hot chocolate for them, ruffling their hair before turning back to the house with a gentle reminder not to stay out too late. With the chill of the wind brushing past them regularly, Jaehyun quickly began shivering, despite the hot chocolate and sweater he was wearing. Without a second thought he moved closer to Kun and rested his head on the older boy’s shoulder. Kun tensed for a second before relaxing into the slight warmth Jaehyun provided and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Do you miss China when you’re at school?” Jaehyun asked quietly.

Kun waited a long moment before replying in a quiet voice, “Every day.” Jaehyun looked up at Kun and noted the sad look in his eyes as he reflected on the downsides of attending school in a different country. Kun wasn’t looking at him so he figured he could look for a little longer. The moon cast a silver glint to his skin and his lips were downturned in a frown. Kun sighed before continuing on.

“Don’t get me wrong, there are so many great things about Korea and going to school there. The people I’ve met and the things I’ve experienced are beyond anything I ever thought. But its not home and there are so many things that I took for granted here before I moved that I don’t anymore. In Korea I don’t get to speak my native language or come home and talk to Jia about my day all the time. And the culture is different in Korea. It’s all just little things that add up for a constant ache of homesickness.” 

He looked at Jaehyun for a second before forcing a slight smile. “Sorry for kind of unloading there,” he laughed but it sounded forced. “I didn’t mean to get so negative I just miss home a lot. But I’m here now, with you, and Jia’s getting married and I’m really happy for her.” Jaehyun smiled at him, sad at the brave act he was putting on, but unable to help. A gust of wind blew by them again and Jaehyun began shivering with renewed vigor. Kun laughed at his shaking form and grabbed their empty mugs before gesturing to follow him inside. When they got in Kun washed out their mugs before leading Jaehyun back to the bedroom they shared. After they turned the lights off Jaehyun stayed awake, blinking into the darkness, for another hour. His mind was swirling with thoughts of Kun and how much he missed his home but how he always covered it up. The rest of their friends joked around by calling Kun “Mom”, much to his annoyance, because he always cared for them and made sure they were happy and healthy. Jaehyun didn’t think any of them had stopped to take care of Kun and make sure he was happy. By the time Jaehyun had fallen asleep the edges of his lips had curled into a small smile as the beginnings of a plan formulated on his head.

Jaehyun woke the next morning to golden sunlight across the room and a cold bed beside him. He groaned as he woke up, running his fingers through his messy hair, and pulled on a t-shirt to go find Kun. He walked into the kitchen with a yawn to find everyone else already wide awake. Kun was standing by the counter with a mug of coffee and a heavy sweater on. He smiled as Jae stumbled into the kitchen.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Kun laughed, making another mug of coffee for Jaehyun. Jaehyun smiled back at him and stood next to him at the counter, taking his mug of coffee. Kun slipped an arm around Jaehyun and the scene from the night before replayed in Jaehyun’s mind, making him flush. Jia and Sheng were sitting at the table and had been quietly talking about the day’s plans. As Jaehyun woke up more Jia turned from spot at the table and began filling Jaehyun in on the schedule. They were going out to breakfast with one of Jia’s old school friends, then to the florist, then cake tasting, then to check progress on the space they had rented, and finally to the caterer’s to finish the order with a final count of the guests. By the time Jia had finished detailing her plans, and Kun had finished translating the parts Jaehyun hadn’t understood, his head was swimming with the amount of planning that went into a wedding.

As they finished their coffee, Kun pulled Jaehyun closer to his chest and placed a soft kiss on his head (“for appearances” Kun had whispered in his ear), which left Jaehyun bright red and his forehead hot. Jaehyun allowed himself to lean against Kun, forehead to temple, and happened to glance down. In his sleep-filled state when walking into the kitchen he had failed to notice exactly what Kun had been wearing. Although on top he was wearing a heavy sweater, likely from the cold breeze still blowing outside, he had not put pants on when leaving the room in the morning and stood in the kitchen in his boxers. Jaehyun felt even more blood rushing to his face as he quickly pulled away from Kun, all but throwing his coffee cup down on the counter, and rushing to “go to the bathroom”. He locked the door of the bathroom and sat on the side of the bathtub willing his hard-on to disappear. Five minutes later he had calmed down enough to leave the bathroom, but promptly ran into Kun on his way out the door. This time Kun flushed red.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay? You left the kitchen in a rush,” Kun grinned sheepishly at Jaehyun, who was staring at him like a deer in headlights.

“Oh, uh, yeah I’m fine, I’m good,” Jaehyun stammered out as Kun stepped back to allow him to leave the doorway with a soft smile on his face. Jaehyun was mortified to notice that Kun was still only wearing boxers.

By the time they were all ready to leave for breakfast Jaehyun had a permanent blush on his cheeks and his thoughts were a constant stream of swear words and pictures of Kun. Although Kun wasn’t exactly sure of what was going on, he could tell there was something bothering Jaehyun but hesitated to comfort him before knowing the exact severity of the problem. He kept glancing nervously at Jaehyun and quietly speaking to Jia, who just rolled her eyes and muttered to herself about how annoying little brothers were.

Jaehyun couldn’t wait to see how the rest of the day would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not beta'd so apologies for any mistakes  
> feel free to yell at me or compliment me or whatever on twitter @honeyykpop uwu  
> also comments keep me going in life so if u like this pls tell me

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like everyone to be aware that with the Chinese names I mean absolutely no disrespect. I had to completely create a full family for a culture that I am not a part of, so I basically just looked up "popular Chinese baby names" in order to do so. If any of these names are in any way offensive or anything like that please tell me so I can change them as soon as possible, as I mean absolutely no disrespect to anyone or anyone's culture.


End file.
